Esta noche
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: No te pido más que esta noche. Ojo, no te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo. Sé que no estás en posición siquiera para negarte, pero me pareció prudente pedírtelo a pesar de ello. Quiero sentarme a tu lado lo que queda de la noche. Nada más. /OS para el Torneo de las Tres Shipps, en el grupo Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu, a favor del TeamSNS.


ESTA NOCHE

No te pido más que esta noche.

Ojo, no te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo.

Sé que no estás en posición siquiera para negarte, pero me pareció prudente pedírtelo a pesar de ello.

Quiero sentarme a tu lado lo que queda de la noche. Por favor, no me lo niegues.

Tengo que confesar que he sentido curiosidad respecto a ti desde que atravesaste la puerta. Tu alboroto ha sido suficiente para interrumpir mis cavilaciones sobre lo mierda que es la vida. Tú sabes sobre ello, ¿no?

Es irónico que te lo pregunte, porque no me habría acercado si no lo supiera a ciencia cierta. Llegaste al bar a eso de las nueve, con la ropa mojada por la lluvia y el rostro empapado de agua y sudor, lágrimas también. Murmuraste algo entre dientes antes de acercarte a la barra y pedir la bebida más fuerte que conozco. Desde entonces no te has detenido; no has dejado de beber más que para seguir murmurando, aunque nadie te escuche.

Han pasado las horas y el lugar se ha ido vaciando. Toda persona que intentó acercarse a ti hasta hace unas horas, fue alejada con groserías y tus impetuosos brazos golpeando el aire. He sabido que no eres un bebedor desde el momento en que tus mejillas se colorearon a la mitad de la segunda copa. Luego pediste una botella para ti solo, lo que no hizo sino aumentar mi curiosidad.

Te he visto el tiempo suficiente para saber que eres imprudente, necio, tan dado a demostrar frente a los demás de lo que eres capaz aunque sea una gran mentira. Trataste de pelear con otro sujeto hace unos minutos, pero no has de recordarlo porque te golpeaste en la cabeza cuando te dejó inconsciente.

Volviste entonces a la barra, con el labio sangrando y las lágrimas opacando tus ojos. Luego paseaste tu vista por el lugar, cosa que no habías hecho antes, y fue hasta ese momento que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

No te engañaré: es más probable que mi mente enferma de dolor haya creado la ilusión de que esa mirada significó algo, a que en realidad lo haya hecho. La apartaste casi de inmediato, ni siquiera me viste en realidad, pero la visión de esos ojos azulados fue suficiente para apartar un momento parte de los pensamientos que colapsan mi mente.

A partir de este momento debo ir con más calma, o no conseguirás entenderme. Apartaste la vista y lo que fueron tus murmullos se convirtieron en vociferaciones sobre todo lo malo del mundo. Te apartaste un mechón del rostro y volviste a inclinar la botella hacia tu boca. Te la acabaste, casi podía oler el alcohol desde donde estaba sentado; luego continuaste hablando y finalmente salió a colación el tema que realmente te acongoja.

Te han dejado, menuda mierda.

Debo admitir que en ese momento casi deseé golpearte en la cara, reventar la botella de vidrio contra tu cabeza y largarme del bar a sabiendas de que era absurdo pensar que realmente podías entenderme. Con las cinco copas que tengo encima habría sido suficiente para armarme de valor, pero he sabido detenerme a tiempo.

Luego he pensado en las casualidades de la vida, en que ella nunca nos pondría en las mismas circunstancias. Cada quien vive su propio infierno, y es algo completamente válido.

Tú perdiste a una novia, yo perdí a mi hermano.

¿Tienes hermanos? Si no es así, dudo entonces que puedas comprender lo que siento. He visto además que eres menor que yo, aunque puede que sólo se trate de una ilusión a causa de la forma de tu rostro: mucho menos angulosa que la mía, de un color mucho más vivo…

Es el alcohol el que me hace perder el punto con tanta facilidad, pero veo en tu expresión ausente que no te importa realmente. En el fondo, creo yo que es lo mejor; sigues siendo alguien que podría causarme mucho daño.

Volviendo al tema, acabo de ver hace unas horas, a la persona más importante para mí dentro de un féretro. No es mi primera pérdida, pero es la que verdaderamente me importa. Habíamos hecho planes de viajar juntos apenas él terminara unos negocios en su pequeña empresa, y sólo por ello todos creen que yo debo saber el motivo exacto por el que decidió arrojarse del techo de una torre, pero no es así.

Nunca fuimos de palabras, en realidad. Había estado bebiendo mucho, es todo lo que me viene a la mente. He perdido a la persona más importante para mí y ni siquiera por ello sé con exactitud por qué se fue. No somos niños, pero no puedo evitar sentir que me ha abandonado.

Tal vez los problemas dentro de la empresa eran demasiados y no pudo con la presión; o puede que alguien le hubiera dicho algo que le hiciera cambiar de manera radical. En realidad, sé que Itachi no es así, y por ello es que más frustrante me resulta saber que, si había un problema ahí, yo nunca lo vi.

Era un hijo de puta, y desde donde me esté viendo deseo que lo sepa. Un cabrón de primera, que se desentendió de todo con arrojarse al vacío y me dejó atrás a cargo de todo. ¿Esperaba que lo siguiera? ¿De verdad nuestras vidas eran lo suficientemente mierdas para que considerara que hacía lo mejor?

Estos últimos dos días han sido como un despertar acompañado de un fuerte entumecimiento. Extraño, ¿verdad? Pero lo sabes tanto como yo. Con la cantidad de alcohol que tienes encima deberías tener energía para hacer de todo, pero en cambio permaneces con la mejilla sobre la barra, mirándome como si fuera una maceta decorativa. Es ese aturdimiento del que hablo, el que no te deja pensar correctamente, pero a la vez hace que las cosas parezcan demasiado claras, que lastimen los ojos.

A mí me lastimaba todo lo que veía: su cuerpo destrozado contra el suelo, su nombre en las noticias, las flores sobre su escritorio y las palabras de aliento que todas las personas a mi alrededor se creían con el derecho de decir. Hablaban como si realmente fueran capaces de comprender el dolor, pero la realidad es que fingían apropiárselo para conectarse conmigo. Y no lo entienden, nunca podrán. Y los odio, detesto a cada persona que se acercó a mí en los últimos días, para hablarme de algo que ya sé y en lo que no pueden ayudarme.

Tengo que confesarte algo, y es que soy débil. Si realmente fuera fuerte, habría pasado todos sus comentarios de largo para centrarme en lo que es importante, pero no he podido. No he conseguido quitarme la sensación de que ellos podrían saber algo de Itachi que yo no, alguna pista de lo que realmente lo orilló al suicidio. La decepción de no encontrar nada y que me haya visto en la obligación de soportar lágrimas ajenas, son las que me han traído hasta aquí esta noche.

Llevaba desde las cuatro sentado en esa esquina del bar. Quería tomar hasta olvidarme de mí mismo, pero incluso tragar las bebidas era difícil con el nudo en mi garganta. Me esforcé, de verdad, hasta que uno de los tragos fuertes quemó tanto mi garganta que debí devolverlo en la taza de baño. Luego de ello me rendí, y me limité a fingir que por estar en otro lado, los problemas de mi vida no existen en realidad.

Y cuando me he resignado casi del todo a volver a casa, te has cruzado en mi camino. No necesito describir de nuevo tu entrada triunfal, ni la forma en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y significaron nada y significaron todo; eso ya lo sabes, aunque lo olvides mañana.

Pero de ese hecho ya han sido tres horas, ¿cómo es que hasta ahora me he animado a acercarme a ti? Aunque no lo parezca, han pasado muchas cosas en ese lapso.

Cuando descubrí que tenías un color de ojos peculiar, quise buscar más peculiaridades tuyas. Supongo que estás harto de escuchar que la gente te hable de tu piel acanelada y tu sonrisa brillante. Quiero pensar que ya has oído antes que mencionan tus músculos, tus extrañas marcas, que incluso pareces tener luz propia. Esta vez vengo a hablarte de otra cosa: tus manos.

Me han llamado la atención desde que tomaste tu primera bebida. Era un vaso frágil y con todo y tu coraje, supiste tomarlo con delicadeza. Lo acariciaste con tus manos mientras pensabas en lo que seguramente acababa de ocurrir; le diste vueltas y vueltas y en cada trago rozaba apenas tus labios. Mentiría si te dijera que no he imaginado esas manos en mi rostro, pero de nuevo, tengo la total y dolorosa certeza de que no recordarás nada de esto mañana.

Son manos que podrían hacer tanto daño como podrían dar la caricia más suave. Tienen cortes, dedos grandes y toscos, que sin embargo prometen una calidez abrasadora que haría olvidar por un momento todo lo malo del mundo. Las he observado tanto tiempo, desde la distancia, que temo ya saber de memoria cada rasgo realmente significativo: el color de la palma, los pequeños vellos sobre tu muñeca, la manera en que resaltan las venas cuando te sostienes de la barra tratando de controlar tus mareos.

Por suerte, no he venido a convencerte de que no soy un enfermo. Observarte por tanto tiempo simplemente no es normal. Lo que siento, tampoco; aunque no vayas a asustarte por ello, no es precisamente a eso a lo que me refiero. Es un magnetismo, una imperiosa necesidad física que en nada tiene que ver con el sexo; tenía que acercarme a ti de cualquier manera, aunque fuera con un pretexto tan pobre como el que al final terminé usando. No espero entenderlo hoy y, a decir verdad, espero olvidarlo para mañana; porque sé que de lo contrario resultará doloroso y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar más de ello.

Luego de contemplar tus manos con mi primera copa entera en la mano, comprendí que veía en ti lo que no era yo. Es la misma perorata de ser distintos individuos a los que nos toca vivir y presenciar cosas distintas; pero lo que te hace diferente a mi es algo que, en el fondo, deseo para mí.

Me encantaría poder tener manos como las tuyas, una piel que no me haga parecer enfermo todo el tiempo. Quiero tu sonrisa, la manera en que miras a todos sin causarles miedo. Me habría gustado incluso tener tus problemas, porque ninguna ruptura sería tan dolorosa para mí como la pérdida que acabo de sufrir.

Toda esta fórmula, desgraciadamente, no tiene sentido. Si tuviera todo eso, dejaría de ser yo, y si dejara de ser yo, dejarías de gustarme.

Algo te llama la atención como para sacarte una corta risa. No sé si te has dado cuenta por primera vez de que no soy una planta o simplemente te acordaste de algo. Como sea, he tenido la oportunidad de ver tus dientes y tu boca entreabierta, un leve suspiro que se escapa y que quisiera beber aunque suene aterrador.

El alcohol te ha convertido a mis ojos en algo tan interesante y atrayente que se me ha secado la boca unas cuantas veces mientras hablamos. Te veo a los ojos, pero me desvío por tu cuello, bajo a tu pecho y termino con la curva de tu trasero que se pierde en el asiento. Lo siento, de verdad quisiera evitarlo. Mi único consuelo es que muy en el fondo, todo esto es culpa tuya.

Sé que no lo recuerdas, pero no es este momento el primero en que nos hemos encontrado. No estoy hablando de nuevo del encuentro de miradas, sino hace cerca de una hora, cuando decidiste que lo mejor para despejarte era ponerte a bailar y arrastraste a cualquiera que estuviera cerca a exhibirte en el centro de la pista.

Es un bar, y generalmente hay una pista en buenas condiciones; sólo que esta es tan pequeña y con tan mala iluminación que tropezaste más de lo que bailaste. Algún espíritu atrevido hizo el esfuerzo por seguirte el paso, pero el fracaso fue rotundo y al final te adueñaste de ese espacio, como si siempre hubieras pertenecido a él.

Debo confesarte, que nunca he visto baile más ridículo. Te movías como podías y no dejabas de murmurar y alzar la voz de vez en cuando. Agarrabas a alguien y lo dejabas a su suerte momentos después. Cuando te acercaste, pude ver una película de lágrimas en tus ojos.

Fue ese minúsculo detalle el que no me permitió procesar lo demás: te acercabas. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me habías hecho ponerme en pie y estaba tan anonadado que no pude hacer nada más que seguirte hasta la pista.

Las copas de antes me cobraron factura y debí sostenerme a ti a pesar de mis esfuerzos por apartarme. Tu mirada brilló divertida; luego pasaste una mano por mi cintura. Fue en ese punto cuando no supe si esa conexión fue realmente ficticia, porque no intentaste seguir tu baile de idiota u obligarme a mí a hacerlo.

Bailamos lento, tanto que por momentos amenacé con colapsar ahí mismo, en los brazos de un desconocido. Tenías media sonrisa y apestabas a alcohol, justo como ahora, sólo que en ese entonces parecías más vivo, más despierto, más de todo aquello que deseaba para mí y nunca podré tener.

Te aferré como si no debiera soltarme nunca; y no aparté mi mirada hasta que el último acorde dejó de sonar.

Ya me tenías, y ni siquiera te enteraste.

Me diste un beso burlón en la mano y te respondí con la contraria alzando el dedo medio. Enfocaste el gesto, te reíste y luego te alejaste para volver a tu lugar en la barra. Dos minutos después, había desaparecido para ti.

Era ese momento en la historia al que realmente quería llegar. Por ello te dije, desde el inicio, que no estaba en busca de una aventura. Probablemente eres heterosexual y aunque no lo fueras, una noche y cinco copas no son suficientes para conseguir mi completa atención. No al menos, más allá de esta noche, y por eso es que he venido a pedirte, expresamente, que me dejes acompañarte hasta que estés lo suficientemente sobrio como para marcharte.

Puede ser en una hora, o tal vez hasta el amanecer. No me importa si incluso te niegas a abandonar el lugar hasta que sean las dos de la tarde, luego de un trago para la resaca y la promesa de no volverlo a hacer. No me importa, estaré aquí. Aunque no quieras, aunque siga siendo para ti otro trozo de pared.

No me tomes como un loco que pueda dañarte, sólo déjame tocar tu mejilla hasta que te quedes dormido. No me cuentes de ti si no quieres, aunque a estas alturas ni siquiera estoy seguro de que puedas hablar. Mejor, déjame crear una historia alrededor de ti, qué te gusta y qué no, en qué trabajas y si todavía tienes familia. Permíteme idealizarte, porque no volveremos a vernos y yo necesito una imagen a la que aferrarme hasta que todo esto pase, hasta que el mundo deje de moverse a tanta velocidad y yo pueda volver a mi lugar sin desbaratarme.

No me preguntes nada, que ya te he dicho demasiado. No pienses que por invitarte un trago me debes algo, que ya has hecho bastante con estar aquí.

No tengas miedo y no creas que tienes que cuidarte de mí. No me pidas que me aleje unos asientos o que deje de sostener tu costado porque amenazas con caerte. No me alejes, que yo mismo lo haré apenas el sol aparezca por la puerta.

La vida es una mierda, lo sabes tanto como yo. Sabes que aquí las personas se ahogan en su miseria y sabes que estas rodeado de miserables. Sé que yo soy uno de ellos, sé que para ti somos una mancha amorfa que se te protege de ver el mundo real.

Entonces ven, recárgate, seamos miserables juntos. En algún momento te diste cuenta de que te estaba hablando e hiciste un esfuerzo para escucharme. No puedo saber si me entendiste, pero algo en mis palabras te ha recordado tu pena y tienes lágrimas de nuevo.

No me gusta, tú debes sonreír. Pero ya me has ayudado y ahora puedo hacerlo por ti. En el fondo, quien de verdad tiene una deuda, soy yo.

Tú, bendita coincidencia, completo conjunto de casualidades que sin embargo me han sacado del letargo. Ahora estás inclinado contra mí y lloras a lágrima viva; murmuras un nombre y te secas con tus muñecas desnudas, comienzas a moquear. Tiemblas tanto que pareces una lámina y yo tengo la certeza de que estoy aquí por el único motivo de que, el algún momento de la noche, necesitarías un hombro sobre el que recargarte.

El alcohol nunca había tenido que hablar por mí hasta este momento, hasta que le cuento mi vida a un extraño para encontrar un poco de consuelo. Murmuro cosas en tu oído para que te tranquilices y observo de mala manera al hombre de la barra que tiene un gesto incómodo. No entiende que por esta noche soy tu amigo, compañero de copas y depósito de lágrimas. Qué va, sería estúpido pensar que incluso yo soy del todo consciente de la realidad de esta situación. Pero no me importa; sólo por hoy, sólo por esta noche, no me importa.

Y es hasta este momento que entiendo que no saldré entero de este lugar. Tienes algo mío ahora y te lo llevarás a donde quiera que vayas, aún si no lo sabes. No te calentará el corazón, ni te revelará ninguna verdad incómoda. Será un peso casi inexistente, que sólo reconocerás si es que vuelves aquí y te pones a pensar en lo que hiciste aquella noche tan lejana. No importa, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que lo hagas? Yo no estaré esperando aquí, yo jamás volveré.

Y sí, lo lamento; no me llamo Sakura, de quien tanto murmuras.

Soy Sasuke.

Pero por hoy, sólo por esta noche, puedo ser lo que tú quieras.

FIN


End file.
